A solid wood particle warming stove, the other conventional fireplaces and the like, which are popularized on the present international and domestic markets, can lead air in the space to be overdried and lead people to feel hot, dry and uncomfortable once being used for heating and warming for a long time. An ultrasonic humidifier (atomizer) which is popularized on the market for humidifying indoor air is imperfect in a humidifying effect since the temperature of water fed into a water box always lags behind the rise of the room temperature and only can be close to the room temperature after a long time because a function for warming a water source is unviable, and a few water can be accumulated around the humidifier in the morning caused by downward low-temperature fog and upward hot air if a device for enhancing air convection is not existed in the space when the temperature of the fog is lower than that of indoor environment because the atomization is a physical cooling process.
Therefore, by improving the existing warming stove, the present invention provides a warming stove with a humidifying function, wherein a water fog generator is disposed behind a stove body, a box body of the water fog generator is made from a heat conducting material, water temperature in the box body can reach 60-70 DEG C. since the box body is heated by heat energy in the stove body, and a phenomenon of condensation can be effectively avoided since the fog sprayed out of a fog spray pipe is mixed with hot air exhausted out of an exhaust pipe, so that the fog and the hot air can be mixed together and carried to all corners in a room along with a warm air system of the warming stove.
Aiming at the patent, a sample is manufactured by an applicant. The practice proves that although the technical solution can overcome the happening of the condensation phenomenon to some degrees, the fog is still existed in the air in the form of fine particles, the fog is mixed with the hot air at an hot air outlet and is further carried into a warming space, the temperature of the fog is close to that of the air at the hot air outlet, the fog is also existed in the form of water fog particles rather than steam when being fed into the warming room, and the white water fog can be macroscopically seen in the air, so that the humidifying effect still needs to be improved.